


Unbroken

by CrystalNavy



Series: Chronicles of the Damned [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The doom has come.





	Unbroken

"Come forth, cowards!" Feanor screamed "Come and face me head-on!"

In response, three Balrogs stepped forth, surrounding him. They towered over him like mountains.

Feanor raised his sword and nicked the closest one's arm. The Balrog in question merely grunted.

All three of them were looking at Feanor like he was a particularly tenacious bug to squash.

And then Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs, stepped up.

His axe clashed with Feanor's sword, even as his whip connected with the Elf's body, leaving a gash on his torso.

This happened several more times, before Gothmog got bored.

And he brought his axe down.


End file.
